Neconi-us
History Neçoní-us comes from an alternate timeline, in which two species of humans inhabit the Earth, himself included. In his world, humanity has discovered the art of manipulating one's energies to perform various tasks, controlling motion, heat, and electricity. At a young age, it was evident that Neçoní-us was gifted, having self-taught himself these arts. Sadly, he came down with a disease that his people were unfamiliar with, the Black Death, which in his timeline was fairly new, despite having lived in his world's 24th century. They did however come up with medications to slow the progression of the disease, giving him ample time. Neçoní-us himself was an artist in the manipulation of motion, having learned ways to not noticeably exert himself, where others would surely fail. His power over motion went so far, that he was able to displace himself in time. Being only a child, he toyed with the time stream, and eventually found that he'd destroyed all possible time-lines in which he would be born, and accidently wiped out his own race, leaving behind Homo Sapiens, who had yet to discover the art of manipulating their body's energies. Not having learned from his mistake, he continued to play with time, finding that his infection had spread to the populace of this time-line. No longer with his medication, he desperately jumped hundreds of years into the future, finding a cure to his illness. Now, after many years of learning, he's kept his body preserved in a pre-teen appearance, as he wanders modern Earth, hoping to redeem himself for his childish idiocies. Personality Neçoní-us is quite playful, having little regard for many short-term concepts, having lived many years, in the mindset of a 13 year old. He's actually quite kind, and finds that he still holds many of his pacifistic ideals from his old life. Abilities Energy/Spatial Manipulation: Neçoní-us, and any who follow his art, are capable of manipulating the flow of Kinetic, Thermal, and Electric energies at will. Typically, the easiest energies to manipulate are the ones native to the user's body, or those that come in direct contact with their body. Neçoní-us has learned to bend outside energies with small effort compared to others. He has the most skill in control of Kinetic energy. He is essentually a High Level Telekinetic. Telepathy: Though he isn't able to strongly sway a person's mind, he is able to read one's thoughts, and transmit messages to many people at once. Spatial Awareness: Neçoní-us is capable of sensing the matter and energy of his surroundings, and can even pear into other worlds. The range of his Awareness has never been tested, though meditation does alow him to pear into different realities and time-lines. Ascended Physiology and Imortality: Through his Energy Manipulation, he is capable of becoming a being of pure energy, and be truely immortal. He doesn't do this often, so instead he uses his powers to maintain his body at the age of 13, and heals from any damage. Weakness Physically, he's quite fragile, as his species of human had hollow bones, and had late (though great) growth spurts. Though, his fragility can be slightly fixed to a degree by converting surrounding kinetic energy into force. Category:Level 9 Trivia * I had originally intended to use Neçoní-us in a story I had in mind, but I've had so many ideas recently, I kind of put the idea on hold. * In the story I had planned, the art Neçoní-us used also would grant him telepathic capabilities, and the possibility of resurrection, if mastered perfectly. No one really has mastered it. Category:Alternate Time-Line